Two can play at that game
by HighlyOveractiveImagination
Summary: John gets hungry and the only thing to eat is a jar of jam. There also happens to be no silver ware available so John winds up eating it in a way that captures Sherlock's attention. Sherlock gets back with a jar of honey and neither of them stand a chance. Quick one shot, hints at some smutty slash stuff but I'm a good girl so nothing M rated.


**Author's Note: I decided to write a plotless bit of fun. I you don't like it, too bad. If you do, please review!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quiet evening at Baker Street, Sherlock and John were sitting in their usual chairs. John was reading a book and Sherlock was thinking, his hands clasped beneath his chin pensively. There was a pleasant silence that coated the room like a warm blanket, soft and comfortable. This seemed like a nice enough way to spend the evening until something happened, something terrible and wonderful that changed everything. A single event that forever altered the lives of the two men sitting in the flat, an event so momentous that it might have been the single most important occurrence in either of the men's lives.  
John's stomach growled.  
Sherlock was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden noise and John frowned into his book. Sherlock was about to go back to thinking when another growl came from John's belly and Sherlock glared at John's muscled abdomen. John sighed and his stomach growled again causing Sherlock to growl in return. John looked at Sherlock and Sherlock shot him a look that commanded John to solve the irritating problem of his stomach. John sighed again and set down his book. He went off to the kitchen in search of food but when he opened the fridge he found nothing but various body parts. Ears, toes, fingers, and even a couple of noses. John shut the fridge in disgust but even the repulsive contents of the fridge weren't enough to rid him of his appetite, he was fairly used to finding that sort of thing in the fridge, it was a hazard of being Sherlock Holmes' flat mate. John opened up a few of the cupboards and his stomach growled impatiently. Finally John opened up one of the cupboards to see a lone jar of Jam sitting on the top shelf. John pulled it down and examined the label.

_Mrs. Hudson's Raspberry Jam_

John smiled and opened up the jar with an eager smile. John opened up the silverware drawer but they seemed to be all out of spoons, knives, and forks. John shrugged and returned to the living room where Sherlock was still sitting in thought. Without another thought John dipped his finger into the jam and began to lick the sweet, sticky goop off his finger.

Sherlock's mind was being uncooperative; it didn't want to think about cases or criminals or even about experiments, it kept on insisting that Sherlock pay attention to what was going on around him. Finally Sherlock succumbed and allowed his eyes to focus on the room. He immediately wished he hadn't. John was eating jam straight out of the jar… with his fingers. Sherlock was actually responsible for the lack of silver ware but the way that John was eating the jam caused Sherlock's eyes to remain frozen on John as he ate the jam. John was dipping his fingers into the red raspberry jam and then licking the jam off; every time John did this Sherlock's stomach did little twirls in his stomach as if dancing to the sound of John's tongue lapping up the jam. Sherlock couldn't stop looking at John's lips and tongue; they kept on doing things that caused Sherlock's innards to react unpleasantly. John seemed oblivious to Sherlock's wide-eyed stare and to the thoughts that were flying about in Sherlock's head. Thought's along the lines of _John's lips probably taste like jam _and _John's tongue would be much better suited to French kissing than licking up jam_. Sherlock couldn't push the thoughts away no matter how hard he tried and it was probably safe to say that John was inadvertently driving Sherlock _absolutely crazy_. Sherlock was unable to tear his eyes from John for a full five minutes before coming to the conclusion that John must be doing it on purpose. Why else would John continue to do something that was so clearly distracting? With that thought Sherlock rose to his feet and John started at the sudden motion, his finger still in his mouth. Sherlock marched off to his bedroom while John made confused mmming noises from the living room. Sherlock yanked open the drawer of his bedside table and grabbed the container of honey he kept in there (in case of emergencies of course). He returned to the living room where John was still sitting with the jar of jam in his lap. Sherlock pulled the cone shaped lid off of the honey and began to squeeze a line of the sticky, golden substance onto his index finger. John watched wide-eyed as Sherlock began to seductively lick the honey off of said finger. Sherlock continued to pour the honey onto his fingers and lick it off until the intoxicating flavor of the honey caused him to tilt his head back, extend his tongue, and pour the honey straight into his mouth. At that moment John launched himself at Sherlock, knocking the honey out of his hand and onto the carpet. Sherlock didn't even have time to react before John began to attack Sherlock's mouth with his own, and he did in fact taste like jam. John's lips were sweet and tart and as Sherlock's tongue slid against John's he could taste the honey he hadn't had time to swallow inside John's mouth. The kiss mixed together the two deliciously sweet flavors making the kiss all the more incredible. Sherlock's senses with exploding with all the new data and when John pulled away Sherlock whined in disappointment. It took a few moments for Sherlock to realize that he and John had just kissed.

"So…" John said, licking his lips where the honey and jam still glistened.

"So…" Sherlock repeated and they stared at each other for some time before John broke the silence.

"You know this is your fault, right?" John said with a smile and Sherlock grinned.

"I believe a more accurate accusation would be that it was my _intent_." John grinned even wider and kissed Sherlock again. After a while John broke away and cleared his throat awkwardly with a glance downwards. Sherlock just chuckled and dragged John off to the bedroom, scooping up the jar of jam and container of honey as he went.


End file.
